O Luar como Cenário
by Lenita Hiko
Summary: Shiryu e Shunrei sempre foram apaixonados um pelo outro. Isso é fato! Mas, será que eles, finalmente, vão dizer o que sentem um pelo outro? Hum... Só lendo pra saber! RsrsrsMeu 1º fic! Tenham piedade dessa mera principiante! Mandem reviwes, please!


O LUAR COMO CENаRIO

Shiryu estava sentado em um dos 5 Picos de RozАn, pensando na vida que levava, sendo um dos cavaleiros de bronze de Atena. Quantas lutas enfrentou, quantas batalhas disputou e quantas pessoas perdeu... Mas nenhuma dessas coisas chegava aos pИs de uma coisa: como declarar todo o seu amor e paixЦo a Shunrei? Isto estava tomando totalmente a sua atenГЦo. и bom ser um cavaleiro de Atena e lutar por ela em todas as batalhas, mas o Зnico problema era, que em uma dessas batalhas, ele poderia nunca mais voltar para casa. Ele poderia nunca mais rever a sua Shunrei. Hoje, ele tem 22 anos e И o novo Cavaleiro de Libra, escolhido por nada mais, nada menos do que seu mestre, jА falecido, Dohko. NЦo И mais necessАrio proteger o SantuАrio diariamente, porque na Зltima batalha, Atena conseguiu selar a guerra e enfim, a paz reinou no Planeta. Sendo assim, Shiryu tinha mais tempo de ficar em RozАn para descansar e tambИm, Сbvio, admirar o lindo rostinho de Shunrei, que dia apСs dia fica mais bonita. ⌠Como se isso fosse possМvel■ pensou Shiryu, observando a lua, que estava magnМfica hoje. De uns tempos pra cА, ele tem se apegado muito Ю lua.  
Ele continuou a pensar e a imaginar como seria ter Shunrei em seus braГos sС para si, atИ que seu pensamento foi interrompido por uma certa pessoa...

- Shiryu!

- Shunrei! √ disse Shiryu. √ Eu nЦo te vi chegar...

- и... eu percebi. Desculpe-me por te assustar... √ disse ela um pouco sem graГa. Ela trajava um vestido leve e comum, porИm muito bonito. Em cima ele era como uma bata, deixando os ombros de fora e ia atИ os joelhos. Lhe caМra muito bem, o que nЦo passou despercebido por Shiryu . Estava com os cabelos tranГados, como sempre. Estava no auge de seus 21 anos.

- NЦo precisa se desculpar. Eu estava apenas relembrando do meu passado e pensando em algumas coisas de agora... Acabei entretido tambИm por essa lua, que por sinal estА linda hoje. √ disse ele, retornando-se a admirar a lua, ficando assim de costas para sua amada.

- и mesmo... A lua estА perfeita. √ disse Shunrei se posicionando ao lado dele para tambИm admira-la. √ Sabe, pra mim, a lua И o astro mais cativante que hА. Tanto quanto o sol. Principalmente quando ela estА assim...cheia.

- Concordo com vocЙ. Sei lА...parece que a lua deixa um ar mais, digamos, romБntico. Ainda mais quando se estА ao lado de uma pessoa maravilhosa assim... √ ele disse, se voltando para Shunrei para ver sua reaГЦo. O que nЦo se surpreendeu ao vЙ-la corada. ⌠Por Atena! Como ela fica linda corada desse jeito...■

- Ahn...ehr...hum... √ ficou sem ter o que falar Shunrei. ⌠Mas o quЙ que eu vou dizer? Diz alguma coisa, menina! Pensa, pensa!■ √ pensou Shunrei, sem vitСria. Vendo aquilo e com uma pequena vontade de rir, Shiryu fingiu que nЦo percebeu o constrangimento dela e mudou de assunto.

- Eu sempre tive vontade de tomar um banho de cachoeira com um luar lindo desses... Quer saber? Acho que vou tomar uma banho de cachoeira agora! Ou melhor... vamos. √ falou ele, tirando a camisa que vestia. ⌠Caramba! Que corpo...■ √ pensou ela, antes de falar.

- Pode ir, porque eu... Espera aМ! VocЙ disse vamos?! √ se espantou Shunrei, quando se deu conta do que ele disse.

- и. Vamos. √ disse ele com a maior naturalidade do mundo, estendendo a mЦo para ela.

- NЦo, nЦo vamos. √ falou ela, andando para trАs em direГЦo da casa. Na realidade ela queria, mas queria se fazer um pouco de difМcil.

- Por que nЦo? √ perguntou ele

- Por que? Primeiro: a Аgua deve estar extremamente gelada. E segundo: ninguИm toma banho de cachoeira Ю noite.

- Ah, vamos sim, senhora √ falou Shiryu, caminhando em direГЦo a ela √ A Аgua nЦo deve estar tЦo gelada assim... e se estiver, com o tempo esquenta.

- NЦo, Shiryu! Por favor! √ disse Shunrei indo cada vez mais rАpido para trАs.

- Por favor, Shunrei! O quЙ te custa? Poxa, nЦo tem graГa tomar banho de cachoeira sozinho... Ainda mais embaixo de um luar como esse... √ disse ele, fazendo a sua melhor cara de pidЦo... (ComentАrio da autora: se o Shiryu fizesse essa carinha pra mim, eu nЦo resistiria. Mas a Shunrei... XD). Vendo que ela nЦo ia ceder de jeito nenhum, passou a correr atrАs dela.

- NЦo, Shiryu! NЦo faz isso! √ gritou ela, correndo o mais rАpido que podia.

Mas para uma mulher como Shunrei, correr contra um, hoje, Cavaleiro de Ouro como Shiryu, И a mesma coisa que tentar encontrar uma agulha em um palheiro. Ou seja, praticamente impossМvel! E o que era inevitАvel, aconteceu. Shiryu a agarrou pela cintura e comeГou a fazer cСcegas nela. Shunrei nЦo parava de rir.

- NЦo, Shiryu! PАra! Pare com isso. Eu sinto muita cСcegas. √ ria e falava Shunrei, tentando tirar, em vЦo, Shiryu que jА se encontrava no chЦo, por cima dela.

- SС paro se vocЙ aceitar entrar na cachoeira comigo e... soltar a sua tranГa tambИm. √ falou ele. NЦo podia perder essa oportunidade de vЙ-la novamente de cabelo solto. SС a viu assim uma Зnica vez, mas ainda eram pequenos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu aceito a sua proposta, mas sem soltar a minha tranГa. √ disse ela, limpando algumas lАgrimas que caiam de seus olhos por causa das risadas.

- Nada feito. √ foi sС o que ele disse, antes de retornar a fazer cСcegas nela.

- Ai, estА bom! Eu solto a tranГa. Agora pАra, por favor! √ falou ela, segurando os braГos de Shiryu.

- JА parei. √ disse ele com o rosto muito prСximo do dela.

Eles estavam muito prСximos um do outro, podendo jА atИ sentir as respiraГУes contrАrias. Shiryu comeГou a se aproximar mais e mais de Shunrei, a deixando bastante corada. Quando ele estava quase colando seus lАbios com os dela, Shunrei levantou subitamente, empurrando assim, Shiryu para o lado. Ficou a olhА-lo. Shiryu tambИm ficou olhando para ela, sem reaГЦo, como se perguntasse: ⌠Por que vocЙ fez isso, Shunrei? Eu sei que vocЙ tambИm quer■. Ficaram assim por um tempo, atИ que Shunrei resolveu falar algo:

- Perdoe-me, Shiryu. VocЙ se machucou? Eu nЦo queria ter te empurrado daquela maneira, eu juro. Por favor, peГo que me perdoe... √ disse num sС fТlego. Iria continuar, mas foi interrompida...

- Se acalme, Shunrei. NЦo aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem. NЦo precisa me pedir perdЦo. Fui eu quem me aproximei de vocЙ. √ falou ele jА levantado, segurando os ombros dela e olhando em seus olhos. √ Agora, vamos tirar essa tranГa?

Shunrei apenas fez um gesto com a cabeГa, mostrando concordБncia. Ela comeГou a desfazer a tranГa, envergonhada. Assim que a tranГa foi desfeita, Shunrei jogou seu cabelo para trАs. Ela ficou olhando para Shiryu, para saber qual reaГЦo ele teria. Ele estava com um rosto estranho, o qual ela nЦo conseguiu identificar qual sentimento ele estava sentindo. ⌠SerА que eu sou tЦo feia assim, de cabelo solto?■ - pensou Shunrei, abaixando a cabeГa, deixando seus longos e sedosos cabelos caМrem sobre os ombros.

Shiryu estava atТnito com a beleza de Shunrei. ⌠Por Atena! Como ela fica ainda mais linda com os cabelos soltos. SerА que И possМvel que a cada gesto que ela faz me surpreenda?■ Voltou ao seu perfil normal, quando a viu abaixando a cabeГa. Imaginando o que ela estaria pensando, Shiryu com sua mЦo, levantou a cabeГa de Shunrei de forma delicada e disse:

- VocЙ fica ainda mais cativante com cabelos soltos.

Shunrei estava mordendo o lАbio inferior, tentando segurar um choro. Com essas palavras ditas e o gesto de Shiryu, ela se tranqЭilizou. NЦo deixando de ficar corada e dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigada... √ foi sС o que conseguiu dizer.

- EntЦo... por que nЦo o usa sempre solto? √ perguntou ele.

- Eu nЦo sei. Deve ser porque, desde crianГa, eu sempre o usei assim. E vocЙ sempre falou que gostava... √ falou ela, olhando para ele.

- E gosto. Mas vocЙ de cabelo solto fica estonteante. √ disse ele, tocando nos cabelos dela √ SЦo tЦo macios e sedosos.

- Ai, Shiryu! Assim vocЙ me deixa encabulada. √ falou ela, virando-se de costas para ele.

Shiryu permitiu-se dar um sorriso. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente das costas dela. AbraГou delicadamente a sua cintura fina, puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu. Se abaixou um pouco e falou bem baixinho em seu ouvido, como se quisesse que nem o ar escutasse, a fazendo se arrepiar:

- Por que vocЙ nunca olha nos meus olhos?

Shunrei sentiu suas pernas bambearem como bambus, quando escutou essa pergunta e o contato fМsico de seus corpos. ⌠E agora? O quЙ responder?■ √ pensou Shunrei.

- Olhe para mim. Olhe nos meus olhos.

Ela nЦo sabia o que fazer. NЦo sabia se fugia para bem longe dali, ou se enfrentava os seu temores e encarava aqueles orbes azuis e brilhantes, que quase a levam a loucura. ⌠O que eu faГo, o que eu faГo?■ - pensou ela. Optou por enfrenta-los, jА que nЦo queria se desvencilhar dele. Bem devagar, ela se virou, com o rosto abaixado. Ainda colado ao corpo dela, ele esperou alguma reaГЦo dela. NЦo demorou muito e Shunrei foi levantando o seu rosto, atИ os olhos dele. Havia brilho nos olhos dela e seu rosto estava levemente corado.

- Seus olhos sЦo tЦo fascinantes, Shunrei. √ disse Shiryu, passando de leve sua mЦo direita no rosto de sua amada, como se quisesse descobrir todos os seus segredos. Shunrei juntou toda a sua coragem e comeГou a fazer o mesmo com o seu tambИm amado. Sem quebrar o contato visual, Shiryu pТs sua mЦo esquerda na cintura dela e a puxou ainda mais contra o seu corpo, com extrema delicadeza. Com essa aproximaГЦo maior, ela parou de acariciar o rosto dele, e sem saber onde pТr suas mЦos, as colocou no peito largo e nu dele. Foram se aproximando sem nenhuma pressa. Fecharam os seus olhos. Quando estavam com seus lАbios prestes a se tocar, Shunrei (ComentАrio da autora: SС podia ser ) de repente, saiu de perto de Shiryu, o empurrando e se encostando em uma Аrvore.

- O que houve, Shunrei? √ perguntou Shiryu, espantado. ⌠O que serА que deu nela dessa vez?■ - pensou.

- NСs nЦo podemos fazer isso, Shiryu. NЦo podemos. √ falou ela, deixando que lАgrimas caМssem de seus olhos azuis √ acinzentados.

- Por que nЦo?! NЦo vejo nada que possa nos impedir de fazermos isso! √ disse ele, jА se alterando.

- Shiryu, nСs fomos criados juntos, desde pequenos. Somos como irmЦos!

- NЦo, Shunrei!!!!!!! √ gritava Shiryu √ VocЙ sabe muito bem que nЦo somos irmЦos!!!

- Mas И como se fТssemos... √ ela tentava argumentar de alguma forma.

- EntЦo!!! VocЙ acabou de dizer! и como se fТssemos, mas NцO somos! NцO temos o mesmo sangue! √ alterava-se ainda mais Shiryu.

- Por favor, Shiryu! Tente entender! √ falou Shunrei, com rosto jА vermelho de chorar.

- Entender?! и vocЙ quem tem que entender aqui! Eu jА sei a coisa mais importante. √ falava alto. Respirou fundo e disse √ Eu sei que nСs nos amamos e sС isso basta!

Shunrei fez menГЦo de negar o que ele acabara de afirmar, mas ele nЦo deixou. Chegou mais perto dela e disse:

- NЦo adianta negar, Shunrei. VocЙ, melhor que ninguИm, sabe que И verdade. √ chegou um pouco mais perto e disse √ Olhe nos meus olhos. Mas olhe bem fundo mesmo e diga que nЦo me ama.

Shunrei ficou atТnita com tais palavras. E agora? Como olhar nos lindos olhos daquele que mais ama em sua vida e dizer que nЦo o ama? Ela, que estava com o rosto abaixado, o levantou e ficou encarando os olhos dele por um tempo.

- Diga! √ ele insistiu

Ela nЦo sabia o que fazer. NЦo tinha coragem de dizer a verdade a ele e muito menos de mentir. O que fazer? Apenas fez baixar o rosto.

- EstА vendo? √ disse ele, virando-se para voltar ao lugar em que estava.

- Mas nЦo estА certo, Shiryu. NСs nЦo podemos nos amar. √ disse ela, contestando.

⌠De novo essa ladainha? Eu vou convencЙ-la de qualquer jeito!■ - disse ele. Deu meia volta, se aproximou novamente dela e perguntou:

- EntЦo, o quЙ estА errado? Hein? NЦo fale que И porque nСs somos ⌠irmЦos■.

Shunrei nЦo sabia o que falar e ficou fitando o chЦo. De repente, ela sС se viu nos ombros de Shiryu, de cabeГa para baixo:

- Shiryu! O quЙ vocЙ estА fazendo? Me larga! Eu vou cair! Por favor, me solta! Shiryu! √ gritava ela, desesperada.

Shiryu nem ligava. SС queria fazЙ-la despertar daquele sonho desprezМvel. Shiryu parou. ⌠O quЙ ele vai fazer?■ - pensou ela. Por um momento, sС se pТde ouvir um barulho de algo sendo jogado na Аgua. E era. E esse ⌠algo■ era Shunrei.

- Shiryu!!! Por que vocЙ fez isso?! Olha como vocЙ me deixou?? Estou encharcada!!! √ disse ela, totalmente revoltada.

- Fiz isso pra ver se vocЙ desperta deste seu ⌠sonho■ e possa enxergar a realidade. √ disse ele, entrando na Аgua. ⌠и mesmo. Essa Аgua estА fria. Mas nЦo importa. Daqui a pouco esquenta■. √ pensou.

- VocЙ, mais que ninguИm, sabe que eu detesto quando fazem uma brincadeira como essa comigo! √ disse ela, agora com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Eu sei. Mas... quem disse que isso foi brincadeira? √ disse ele. ( ComentАrio da autora: HА HА!!! Shiryu estА impagАvel hoje...).

- Ai, Shiryu!!! Eu vou te matar!!!!

Gritando isso, ela pulou em cima de Shiryu, jА esquecendo de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles. Ela comeГou a dar tapas nele, enquanto ele apenas se defendia e pedia pra parar. ⌠ImpossМvel como atИ com raiva ela fica maravilhosa...■. √ pensou ele. Ela nem escutava, de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Isto jА o estava tirando do sИrio. Sem pensar em mais nada, pegou os braГos de Shunrei e a empurrou contra uma enorme pedra. Segurando seus braГos no alto e olhando em seus olhos, disse:

- JА chega! Pare de infantilidade, pois vocЙ nЦo И mais uma crianГa. VocЙ tem 21 anos, caramba! JА И uma mulher feita. JА sabe dominar os seus sentimentos. Eu te amo, Shunrei!!! SerА que nЦo percebe?? √ desabafou ele, olhando fixamente nos olhos de sua amada.

Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas Shiryu foi mais rАpido. Soltando os braГos de Shunrei, segurou o rosto dela e beijou seus delicados lАbios. Shunrei tentava se soltar, dando pequenos socos no peito nu de Shiryu. Mas, conforme Shiryu a beijava, ela foi perdendo as forГas e permitiu-se abrir um pouco a boca. Sem esperar nem um milИsimo, a lМngua de Shiryu penetrou a pequena boca de Shunrei, fazendo com que ambas as lМnguas se tocassem. Ela subiu seus braГos e contornou o pescoГo dele, transformando os socos em carМcias, o deixando excitado. Ele queria que ela sentisse o mesmo, portanto, pegou a cintura dela e empurrou, junto com seu corpo, contra a pedra. Parecia que queria fazer uma espИcie de ⌠fusЦo■ com o corpo dela. Shunrei percorria com uma de suas mЦos o corpo de Shiryu. O peito, os ombros, o tСrax bem definido e suas costas, o deixando mais excitado, enquanto a outra nЦo soltava a sua nuca, nЦo deixando que seus rostos se separassem, nem por um segundo. Sem perder tempo, Shiryu tambИm comeГou a passar uma de suas mЦos pelo corpo dela tambИm. AtИ que chegou em uma das pernas dela. Ele a levantou, deixando na altura de sua cintura e comeГou a acariciar as coxas grossas dela, por debaixo do vestido, a deixando tambИm excitada e arrepiada com os toques. Conforme o tempo foi passando, mais a intensidade do beijo aumentava, o tornando selvagem. Parecia que eles tinham sede um do outro. SС paravam pra pegar fТlego, mas logo voltavam a se beijar. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, descobrindo cada detalhe um do outro.

- и melhor pararmos. Se continuarmos, nЦo responderei mais por mim. √ disse ele, beijando e mordiscando o pescoГo de sua amada.

- Shiryu, eu preciso me desculpar. √ ela disse, ofegante, acariciando os cabelos de seu amado.

- Shhhhh... nЦo И necessАrio...- ele falou, pousando o dedo indicador nos lАbios dela.

- NЦo. Eu preciso. √ vendo que nЦo tinha jeito, Shiryu permitiu √ Perdoe-me por tudo que eu falei e que fiz. Eu nЦo sei o que deu em mim. NЦo sei se era medo ou infantilidade... Mas o fato, Shi, И que eu te amo!!!! Sempre te amei e sempre te amarei, independente do que aconteГa. VocЙ И tЦo lindo, tЦo formidАvel... Espero que possa me perdoar... √ ela disse, com lАgrimas nos olhos, com medo de que ele nЦo perdoasse.

- Olha, - disse ele se afastando um pouco dela √ eu tenho que pensar um pouco. VocЙ me machucou bastante. Nunca esperava isso vindo de vocЙ. Logo de vocЙ. √ ele disse, de costas, olhando de rabo de olho para ver a reaГЦo dela.

Com essas palavras, Shunrei abaixou a cabeГa e deixou escorrer algumas lАgrimas, deixando escapar um ⌠Eu entendo...■. Vendo sua reaГЦo, Shiryu sentiu uma pontada em seu coraГЦo por ver seu amor sofrer e resolveu acabar com sua brincadeira:

- Mas И claro que te perdТo, meu amor! √ ele disse a abraГando pela cintura novamente. √ AliАs, nem tenho por quЙ te perdoar. VocЙ nЦo fez nada. √ e comeГou a rodА-la.

- Que susto vocЙ me deu, meu amor!!! √ ela falou com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Quando parou de rodА-la, ele falou:

- Sabe, naquela hora que vocЙ estava com raiva vocЙ estava tЦo bela. Mas, com esse sorriso vocЙ fica mais bela ainda.

- Eu te amo tanto, tanto, meu amor!!! √ ela disse com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Eu tambИm te amo muito, muito √ ele disse, a beijando.

Dessa vez, o beijo foi mais sereno, mais terno, sem pressa. Mas nЦo deixando de ser profundo. Eles sС queriam ficar ali, naquela cachoeira, trocando juras de amor, com O LUAR COMO CENаRIO.

Fim 


End file.
